1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housings for electrical components which have fixtures at upper and lower sides thereof permitting stacking and shock protection.
2. The Prior Art
Arrangements are known in the art in which housings are suspended in a frame so that relative motion is permitted between the frame and the housings. The spring suspension elements are, as, for instance, in the German Offenlegungsschrift 1,665,772, arranged diagonally with respect to the frame corners. In addition, it is known to provide impact-damping corner pieces attached to the corners of the outer frame, the corner pieces having metal caps with recesses and protrusions for stacking several frames. Such constructions are heavy, expensive, and inconvenient. There remains a need in the art for devices permitting impact protection and stacking of electrical housings.